Revelations
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney and Bridgette go for a night out. Courtney get's drunk and ends up sleeping with a stranger. A few days later, her grandmother tells her about a long lost brother Courtney has. Seeing a picture of him, she realizes it's the boy she slept with...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Courtney was never the sort of girl who would go out on a Saturday night. She would rather stay in and study her ass off for school. So, why was she standing in front of her mirror, all dolled up?

Bridgette, Courtney's long term best friend, had finally convinced Courtney to have a night out with the girls. Or, got Gwen to hide all of Courtney's textbooks, anyway. She thought that Courtney deserved a night away from the hard facts she stared at day in, day out.

"Why did I agree to this?" Courtney mumbled to herself. She was wearing a very simple black dress. It was strapless and cut off a few inches above her knee's. Her silver stiletto's were reflecting off the bedroom light, as were the diamond necklace and earrings she was also wearing. Her shoulder length, brown hair had been flattened down, so it was dead straight. She looked beautiful.

A knock at the door brought Courtney away from the self pity. The nineteen-year-old grabbed her small black purse and walked towards the front of her house. Opening the door, she came face-to-face with Bridgette. Bridgette was wearing a similar dress to Courtney's, only it was a lovely dark blue shade. Her waist length, blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun. Bridgette looked amazing.

"Ready to go?" The blonde asked, smiling at her best friend.

"No." Courtney replied honestly. She didn't want to go out, she wanted to stay in and do some studying.

"Come on, Court." Bridgette pleased, giving the best puppy dog eyes she could. "This'll be fun."

"Sure, sure." Courtney replied, steping out of the house and into the cold night air. She shut the door behind her and said, "Let's go then." Bridgette beamed happily at Courtney and linked their arms together.

"This will be a night you will not forget." Bridgette told Courtney. "I promise you." Courtney smiled uneasily. She wanted to forget that night, and it hadn't even started yet. But, one thing was for sure, she really wasn't going to forget it.

A/N: Quick first chapter!

LOL! Do you like it so far?

Okay...So not much has happened so far, but the action will happen soon ;)

LOL!

Big thank you to Aaron, who gave me the lot for the story. It is really good and I am happy to be writing it :) So, thanks, Aaron :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bridgette, I don't like this place." Courtney yelled over the music. Her and Bridgette were standing beside the bar, sipping the bottom of their drinks.

"YEAH!" Bridgette called back. "THAT GUY IS PRETTY CUTE!"

"What?" Courtney shouted, but Bridgette had already gone off to dance with a guy on the dance floor. The brunette was left by the bar, watching her friend dance.

"Hey." Courtney turned her head to where Bridgette had once been standing, but now there was a guy standing there. He had tanned skin and dark brown hair. His onyx eyes looked oddly like Courtney's, but she didn't question it.

"Hey." She replied.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" The guy asked. Courtney hesitated for a moment, was she really going to let a complete starnger buy her a drink?

"Sure, I'll have a Vodka."

"Two bottles of Vodka , please." The guy asked the bartender. He nodded his head and turned away from the two. "I'm Noah, by the way."

"Courtney." She told him, collecting her drink from the bartender. Noah handed over the money and turned back to Courtney.

"A pretty girl can't be alone, right?" He asked.

"I'm with my friend, but she's off dancing." Courtney said. Noah nodded his head, looking over to the dance floor, as if trying to find her friend.

The two talked all night. Noah was the same age, nineteen. He was studying at the same college as Courtney, just on a different campus. They didn't live too far away from each other either.

At the end of the night Noah took the same cab as Courtney home, making sure she got there safely. Bridgette had ditched Courtney half way through the night. She had found her boyfriend and they went back to his place to do God knows what.

"T-Thanks for the r-ride." Courtney's word were coming out slurred. She gave the boy beside her a kiss on the cheek and stumbled out of the cab. Noah jumped out after her and laughed at the sight. Courtney could barely stand on her own two feet.

"I'd better help you inside." He wrapped one arm around Courtney, but she batted it away.

"Don't touch me!" She told him, still swaying from side-to-side. "I-I can go i-in s-side mys-s-self." Her language wasn't getting any better. She completely pissed. Noah laughed somemore and handed his money over to the cab driver, who dorve off. Levaing Noah and Courtney outside her apartment building.

"Let's get you inside before the neighbours see you." Noah joked, smiling at Courtney. She really couldn't handle her drink.

Noah helped Courtney up to her apartment. It was a good thing she had spilled where she lived when she started to get a bit tipsey, otherwise he would have had to lug her back his place. Now that would have been a lot of explaining to do to his roommate.

"Come on, Courtney." Noah said. He took her into the bedroom and she fell straight down onto the bed. Noah could have taken advantage of her right then, but he couldn't. But then Courtney sat back up and gave Noah the must lust filled look he had ever seen. And that changed his mind.

Courtney kept her eyes fixed on Noah as she undid his belt buckle. His boner was now poking through the front of his pants, and even through she was drunk, Courtney could see that. She let go of his pants and they fell down to his ankles. He stepped out of them, now only wearing his boxers and t-shirt. He pushed Courtney down ionto the bed and climbed on all fours over her.

Noah, himself, was slightly tipsey from all the alcohol, and it was stale on his breath. Courtney could taste it in his mouth as he dive bombed her for a kiss, but she wasn't complaining. The wetness between her legs was growing and she was starting to get excited.

The two broke apart and started to pull of the rest of their clothes, till they were both lying naked on the bed. Courtney rolled over, so she was straddling Noah's chest, rubbing her boobs with her hands, exciting Noah till he was full erect. Courtney moved herself backwards, and moved down onto his large member. She cried out in delight as she let herself adjust to his size.

Slowly, Courtney started rocking herself back and fore, gently moaning under her breath. Noah rolled his head back, groaning in pleasure. Courtney started speeding up, teasing Noah by continuing to rub her bouncing chest.

By now they were both moaning louder and louder, as they came closer to their climax. Courtney started moving as fast as she could, sending herself and Noah over the edge. They both screamed out for one final time, before Courtney collapsed on top of Noah's chest.

They were both panting heavily. Courtney rubbing Noah's chest. Noah running his fingers through Courtney hair. The young girl slowly removed Noah from inside her and fell onto the bed beside him. She rested her head on his chest and quietly fell asleep.

A/N: EEEEE!

Dunno why, felt like a squeal ;) LOL!

I hope you liked it :)

I'm not good at portraying Noah, he's a hard character to do...So, sorry if he's OOC on this...But, he was slightly pissed...That makes up for it, right? LOL!

Thank you to Aaron for the plot...And repeatedly telling me how gay Noah's name is ;) LOL! Good times...Good times...

Thank you to

Madleine-01: Thanks :)

InstruMental: Ha ha ha! That would be super freaky ;) LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: LMAO! Thanks :)

ickybicky: Don't worry, I will :) Thank you :)

YAY! Four reviews on the first chappie :) That is so AWESOME!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning sun shone in through the open window. It poured down onto Courtney's face, stirring her from the deep slumber she had been in. Thr brunette had her white blankets curled uo underneath her body, rubbing against her bare skin. Slowly, she fluttered her eye lids open, revealing her bedroom.

Courtney moved backwards, yawning. She sat up in her bed, but quickly pulled the covers back over her body as she realized she was unclothed. Having no recollection of what had happened the previous night, Courtney was left with a gap in her memory. The gap, however, was filled with a thumping pain, banging against Courtney's skull.

The nineteen-year-old carfully slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama's she had lying around on the floor. Courtney walked out of her room and into the kitchen, hoping to find some paracetimal. It was Summer break and she was living back with her parents until her second year of college began in September.

"Morning, Princess." Courtney's father was sat at the table, his newspaper in his hands. He was a very successful Lawyer. He was top of his game, always bringing in more and more money for the family. He doted on Courtney, seeing she was his only daughter.

"Morning, dad." Courtney gave her father a peck on the cheek and took the seat opposite him. She could hardly pull out the tablets in front of him, he would know something was up. Courtney hadn't told her parents about her going out, she had gone and come back whilst they were out at work. "What time did you get in from work last night?" He was always a late worker, and so was Courtney's mother. She, too, was a Lawyer.

"Not till early hours of this morning, I say about five, sweetheart." Courtney nodded her head. "You were out cold when I got home, I didn't want to wake you, so I just went to bed as soon as I came in."

The two sat in silence for a while, it was how thigs worked. They would have a brief conversation about work, then sit in silence. There wasn't much to talk about. Courtney hated expressing herself through words and would much rather have written a hate letter to describe how she felt.

"Oh, your Grandmother called earlier." Courtney's father told her. "She need's some help, she wants to go through all the boxes in the basement. I told her you'd give her a hand. I mean, you haven't seen her in so long, I thought the two of you could catch up."

"Yeah, that would be great." Courtney sounded excited, but she wasn't. Courtney had wanted to spend the day in bed, she had a massive hangover and wanted to sleep it off. She hadn't seen her Grandmother since Christmas, when she had, had a family party at her house. That had gone not so well for Courtney, too. Her annoying cousin, Arnie, had jabbered to her all night about some mythical, geeky game that Courtney just wasn't interested in. By the end of the night, Courtney had wanted to bury him alive in the garden, and she would have if her parents hadn't dragged their daughter off home before she could find a shovel.

"Great." The man smiled at his daughter. "Go get dressed and you can go down staright away." Courtney smiled fakely back, she was dreading it on the inside. But she couldn't go against what her father told her to, and he had told her to help out her Grandmother. No matter how much she didn't want to.

A/N: AHAHAHA!...Just felt like laughing ;)

LOL!

Was it a good chapter? Eh, probably not...

All credit for the plot goes to Aaron! Thanks for the plot, and for creating the worlds brattiest six-year-old, Kerry ;) LOL!

Thank you to:

Madeleine-01: LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: ahaha! I did try my best with Noah ;) Juts not that good at him...LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: LOL! Sorry, should have warned you ;) Thanks! :)

Oh...three reviews...

It's okay :) I don't mind, as long as I can get at least one, I'm good :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Courtney locked up her car with the click of a button and walked up to her Grandmother's front door. She opened it up, giving it a light tap, but she had been told to go right in.

"Hello?" She called out. Her head was still hurting and her eyes couldn't stay open by themselves. The hangover wasn't much better than before.

"Down here, sweetie." Came the reply from the basement. The door was open and the light was on, so Courtney jogged down the stairs. They were in good shape, no broken steps or splinters. But that was only because no one ever went down to the basement. They had no need to, nothing of much importance down there.

"Hey, Grandma." Courtney said, hugging her Grandmother slightly. The old woman gave her grandaughter a peck on the ceek, smiling at the younger girl. She didn't look too old. Maybe mid-sixties. Her hair was grey and her once tanned skin was also greying. She wore a plain blue top and an old lady skirt, a light caramel color.

There were boxes upon boxes all around the small room, each stacked on top of one and other. The piled lined the walls, leaving an empty space in the center of the room. On the floor where the two were standing was a pile of junk Courtney's grandmother had already searched through.

"Where do I start?" The nineteen-year-old asked, smiling as her eyes scanned the room. "And what exactly am I looking for?"

"You are looking for some keepsakes." Courtney had no idea what her Grandmother counted as a keepsake. "You can start...Over there." She pointed to an untouched pile in the opposite corner. Courtney smiled politely and walked over to where she had been sent.

Cautiously, she removed the top box and placed it on the floor. She blew over it, sending the dust flying, before openeing it up. In side was all sorts of baby junk. Bottles, pacifiers, blankets, toys, you named it, it was there. But, it all was all in blue and green. Courtney assumed it was her father's from when he was a baby, but she had a slight uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Thinking it would all count as keepsakes, Courtney pushed the box behind her and pulled down the next. She blew off more dust and peeled open the cardboard lid. There was a pink baby blanket covering the contents in the box. Courtney picked it up. Her stomach clenched, feeling more uneasy than before.

More dust covered everything on the inside, as if it had all been dusty when it was packed away. The top layer of items were more toys. This time it was a mixture of toy cars and rag dolls. Courtney instantly recognized one of the scruffier looking dolls. It was her favorite doll from when she was younger. Holly the dolly. That was what she had been called. Courtney had no idea why she would have been packed away, especially down her Grandmother's house and not her own.

Carefully removing the cars and the remaining two dolls, Courtney came across a few photo frames. At first she thought they were empty, but when she accidently sneezed, a few layers of dust flew off them all, revealing photographs beneath the frames.

Courtney picked up the first frame and her heart skipped a beat. There were two toddlers in the photo, about eighteen months old. The girl was dressed in a pink dress. She had short brown hair that was tied up in a cute ponytail atop of her head. The other baby, a boy, was dressed in a cute little sailor outfit. Blue and white stripes contrasted with his bright onyx eyes, identical to the girls. You could tell the two were close relatives, but that only made Courtney feel even worse, as she recognized the girl as herself and the boy looked suspiciously familiar, but she couldn't place a name to the face.

Tossing the bad feelings aside, she placed the photgraph on the floor and picked up the next. Then it hit her. The picture was of the same boy. This time he looked about a year older than before. He was dressed up in a smart little outfit, clutching a green blanket to his chest. It matched the pink one Courtney had found covering the photographs. The young childs face looked tear stained and his face was in a cute little pout. The little boy was Noah.

A/N: Dun, dun, DUH!

OMG! What will happen next?

Read and find out ;)

Thank you to Aaron for the plot idea. And thank you for NOT givng me my oneshot idea...Now I have NOTHING! LOL! JK!

LOL!

Thank you to:

InstruMental: LOL! Thank you :)

Iluvpurpleandblack99: Thanks :)

PenguinsRcute: I know! I was sitting here laughing my head off when I wrote it down ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Binkybaby: Goodish? Hmph! JK! LOL! Thanks ;)

YAY! Four reviews...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Courtney's eyes widen in shock. There was no possible way that the boy in the photograph was the same boy she had met at the bar the night before. Courtney was sure that she had only met Noah the previous night.

"Grandma?" Courtney got up from the floor and walked over to her Grandmother, who was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Yes, sweetie." The old lady replied, looking up to her granddaughter. Courtney was still holding the picture of the little boy and thrust it into her grandmothers hand.

"Who is that boy?" The young girl asked, her voice shaking slightly. The old woman stared down at the picture, her hand covering her mouth so Courtney's couldn't how she was reacting.

"I think you'd better take a seat and I'll get us some tea."

"No. I want you to tell me now...Please. I have to know." Courtney's voice was sounding strained, like she was holding back tears. She knew what the answer would be.

"That boy, my dear, is your brother." Shock over took Courtney. Her brother? That had not been what she was expecting. Possibly a cousin, but not her brother. "What was his name now, Issac? No...Jonah, no."

"Noah?"

"Noah! That's the one." The old lady looked up to her granddaughter. "He's your twin brother, sweetie." Courtney just couldn't process all the information at once.

"M-My twin brother?" She stuttered. Courtney couldn't find it possible that she had a twin brother that she had never heard about. Her parents wouldn't keep something like that from her, would they? If Noah really was her twin brother, how had she not heard about him before?

"Yes, Courtney, your twin brother. Your parents were so young when you were born, they could barely take care of you, let alone two babies." Courtney placed the palm of her hand on her forehead, the hangover was getting to much for her to handle. She fell backwards onto the cold wall and slid onto the floor.

"So, your parents had to put one of you up for adoption. At first they were against it, so they kept the two of you a few years, but things just got harder for them. They both agreed they had always wanted a baby girl, so they kept you and placed Noah in a home." Courtney's grandmother looked down to the floor, as if saddened by the memories. "None of us wanted to see our little boy go, but there was no way for us to keep both of you in the family. We had little money as it was, none to go towards two children."

"Please!" Courtney cried out, tears dabbing at her eyes. "Stop it...I don't want to hear anymore." The memories of metting Noah were coming flashing back into her mind. The conversations they had, had that night were haunting Courtney. How could she have not seen the truth behind his eyes?

Courtney had to tell Noah what had happened. She felt like she had to do what was right. Noah had said that he was at the bar every night, so that was where Courtney would go. Back to the bar where the worst part of her life had started. The bad thing was, she had actually enjoyed the time she spent with Noah, but not in a normal brother, sister way. She had felt a spark between the two, despite the fact it had been a one night stand and she hadn't been able to remember him all day. All Courtney could do was hope that Noah wouldn't freak out when she told him the truth.

A/N: OMG! What will happen next?

Thank you to Aaron for the plot line, and for scaring me half to death by letting me watch The Hole ;) LOL!

Thank you to InstuMental for being my only reviewer on the last chapter :) THANK YOU!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Courtney gave herself one last look in the mirror. She was wearing a shirt black skirt and a silver halter neck. She was going back to the clun and, despite the fact she didn't want to go clubbing, she had to blend in.

It was a good thing Courtney's memory wasn't too bad about that night. Thanks to the photographs, she knew almost everything. Noah had told her that he hung at that club every night if he didn't have classes in the morning. They were on holiday from college, so he would presumably be at the bar.

Taking a deep breath, Courtney walked dow the staircase and out her front door, locking it behind her. Her parents were out late and she had told them she might be spending the night with Bridgette, so it didn't bother her if she didn't go home.

Courtney called a taxi and hoped in. The driver took her into town and dropped her right outside the bar. Courtney handed over her cash and got out. Staring up at the bar, memories of that night came back to her. Of course, it had only been the night before, not last year, so it wasn't too hard.

Inside, the music was blasting. Courtney couldn't hear herself think. The place was pact, so that didn't help much either. The small brunette tried to push her way to the bar, but everyone kept pushing her back. There was no gaps for her to squeeze through, but, somehow, she managed to get to the glassy counter.

"What do you want, love?" The greasy barman asked. It wasn;t the same man from the previous night, he was older and rough looking.

"O-Oh, I'm waiting for a friend." Courtney told him. The man rolled his eyes and walked to another person who was waiting to be served.

"I'll have a-a," the voice hiccuped, "another larger!" Courtney turned her head around and saw the man she was looking for. All of a sudden, all the fear and worry left her body. Noah was completely and utterly wasted. He was swaying on his feet and usuing the bar to help support himself. His face was blank, but it was just how Courtney remembered it; handsome.

"NOAH!" Courtney roared over the music, edging her way towards him. "Noah, I need to talk to you."

"HEY!" Noah called out, draping his arm around Courtney's shoulders. "I know you..." He trailed off a bit, thinking of who she was. "You're my great aunt Karen." He smiled and kissed Courtney on the cheek.

"Not quite." Courtney giggled. "I think you've had enough drink tonight."

"What?" Noah fell as he let go the bar, right into Courtney's arms. "Don't tell mommy, aunt Karen. I-I've been a good boy." Courtney couldn't help but laugh at him. At least they were even now, though. The first timr Courtney had been drunk and now Noah was.

"I'm gonna take you home, okay?" But Noah wasn't paying attention to her. Courtney rolled her eyes and wrapped one arm around his body, leading him towards the exit.

Out on the street, Courtney called a taxi and helped Noah get in. He was half-asleep, mumbling something about his aunt Karen being a bitch, but Courtney was taking no notice of him. He was so pissed.

It was a good thing Courtney still had his address written down on her hand from the night before, lucky thing it was written in permanent marker on her palm.

The cab pulled up outside Noah's apartment and Courtney handed over the last of her money. She helped Noah out of the car and up to his apartment, he was very unsteady on his feet, so Courtney had to guide him there.

Noah had no idea where he was and kept mumbling about wanting to go to Nabraska to find his house. Courtney kept smiling at him, he was a very funny person when drunk. Well, completely hammered. The things he said kept Courtney smiling the whole time, making her remember why she wanted to see him again.

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one...Been lost a bit :) (Why a smiley face?)

LOL!

Thank you to Aaron for giving me the plot and for finally creating a Fanfiction account XD! Can't wait till you can actually upload your stories now :)

Another thank you to Aurora, who helped me figure out the rest of the plot for this ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Courtney was fast asleep on bed, when she felt the warm comfort beside her move. She stired awake, yawning and stretching as she opened up her wide onyx eyes. The setting around her wasn't what she had been expecting. It wasn't her bedroom, what she had thought she was going to wake up to. It was another person's bedroom.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you?" A male voice beside her whispered. Courtney snapped her head around and she was met with a pair of peircing onyx eyes, much like her own.

"N-Noah." Courtney stuttered, sitting up in the bed. She relaxed slightly when she realized she was still clothed, and so was he.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked, proping himself up on his elbow.

"I-I..." But nothing more came out, Courtney had no idea how she going to tell Noah the truth. They were twins and had commited a capital offence; Incest.

"Okay, don't tell me then..." Noah layed back down on the bed and closed his eyes, resting the palms of his hands over his face.

"Noah."

"Hmmm."

"I really need to tell you something..." Courtney took in a deep breath. "And I don't know how you'll take it."

Noah opened up his ears, sitting up on his bed again. He took Courtney's hands in his and stared her deeply in the eyes.

"I know."

"You know?"

"I know we're twins, Court." Courtney almost had a heart attack. How did he already know? "But, that hasn't stopped me thinking about ever since I last saw you." Gently, Noah stroked Courtney's cheek with his finger and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But-But...How?" Courtney was in pure shock.

"My mom-Foster mom-told me I had a twin sister when I was younger. I took one look at you and I knew." A small smiled played at Courtney's lips. "That night, I took care of you. I brought you home and I made sure you were okay...And then the alcohol kicked in and I did the unthinkable."

"Okay..." Courtney looked away from Noah, a few stray tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry about it." Noah wiped away the slaty water with his finger.

"It's just...I like you, too...But we could go to jail for this and I-" But she cut off by Noah kissing her.

"Then we leave." Courtney gasped. Leave? "We leave the country, we go somewhere we can't suffer the death penalty for being in love." It sounded abserd, but it was the only way.

A/N: Okay...This was an EXTREMLY short chapter...

But drama, yes? No...Okay, I understand...

I'm losing feel with this story now...Just not getting it...I'll try to continue, though :)

Thank you to Aaron for the plot and Aurora for furthering it ;) You two rock!

Thank for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Chapter 8

Hey HEY!

Just me, no new chappie, sorry

In fact, I'm going to delete this story...

I know, I know, but you can't honestly say that you were enjoying this story, right? I mean, it wasn't going anywhere. I just don't know where to go from here. It wasn't going far, was it? No. So I have decided to delete this story.

I am truely sorry if anyone did actually like this story, but I felt like it wasn't going anywhere.

Please check out my other stories, if you haven't already :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
